


Do You Still Love Me?

by winterinbed72



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinbed72/pseuds/winterinbed72
Summary: Authors: this is my first story please bear with me.





	Do You Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: this is my first story please bear with me.

.  
.  
.  
-"Ciel, love you need to get up know our guest will be arriving in an hour." Sebastian spoke softly in Ciel's ears, that cause Ciel to stir and snug unto his soft bed more. "Ciel your really need to get up before my mom decide to wake you up on her own." Ciel sat up. "I'm up." Ciel said with a cold voice which made his lover look at him with concern. “Ciel is something wrong? Perhaps a nightmare?” Sebastian ask as he kneel between Ciel’s Parted legs and place his hand beside his lover’s legs. “Don’t treat me like a kid! Stop concerning yourself with my business and get out of my room!” Ciel shove Sebastian away and because Sebastian was caught off guard he got push, Ciel stood up fast and walk toward his bathroom. “Wait Ciel-“ he caught Ciel’s wrist but when he turn his Lover to face him Ciel’s other hand slap him. “Don’t you touch me I told you to get out and I don’t want to see your face for the rest of the day.!” Ciel ran and lock the door after him.  
Sebastian was left staring at the close door. “what the fuck just happed? Maybe he was just really tired which he is lately. I think I should have given him a little bit more time. Well since he is mad at me I just better do as he wish. He is still the old young master I look after long ago.   
Sebastian left his lovers room thinking of their past.  
-Ciel in the bathroom.  
“What the fuck do I do, what if he heard it or felt it? Oh My God I think I’m having a heart attack, Will he still love me?”Cciel said as he pace in the bathroom, his right hand on his hip while he ran his left hand on his hair. Ciel took a deep breath before looking at his naked body in the full body mirror his eyes automatically landed on his flat stomach. “How long am I going to hide this.” After taking another deep breath. He decided to take a quick shower.  
-After he took a shower he clothed his self and went in dinning.  
“Good morning” he gave Sebastian’s family a small smile. “oh dear are you alright you look a bit paler than usual” His lover’s mother says with concern. “I’m….great just a…night….woke up at the wrong side of the bed.” He said and start eating silently. “Ciel if you don’t mind me asking….” Sebastian’s sister pause, Ciel nod a bit giving her approval. “I just…..never mind.” Ciel nod. And excuse his self  
“Dear what is it that you wanted to ask Ciel” Sebastian’s father ask. “I had caught him few times his hand on his belly his phone…. It’s just, I know it’s impossible but could he possible pregnant?” the whole dinning was filled with laughter. “Oh dear I’m thankful you didn’t ask ciel that cause I’m sure hi will throw his plate at you.” Mother says. “honey its impossible to get a changed male demon pregnant and don’t speak of this again you’ll only get your brother’s hope up high.” Mother said.  
-A moth pass.  
Breakfast time.  
“Selian I’m going to buy some material I need. “ Ciel said with stoic face which everyone had been concern about since Selian, Sebastian’s mother caught Ciel throwing up a week ago. “O-okay, mark esco-“ Selian got cut by Ciel. “I would like to go alone… I’m preparing to..uhm…Sebastian’s birthday I would like to get him a surprise gift.” Ciel rub the back of his neck looking away as his face heat up.  
“Oh dear how sweet. Sure, sure come back before Sebastian gets home.” Selian says. “Excuse me I’ll be going I’ll be back before he come.” He flash them a smile as he jog out taking his coat with him.  
“that kid is so sweet.” They thought.  
-And 6 hours pass.  
Sebastian came home looking for Ciel.  
“Mom where is Ciel?” he ask “He said he was going to town to get you a birthday gift.? Now that I think about it he said he was going back before you come back. Maybe he can’t choose.” His mom says. He excuse his self and went in Ciel’s room.  
-Where could have he gone to? Sebastian ask his self.  
He walk near Ciel’s bed to find a piece of paper laying on the nightstand.   
Dear Sebastian  
If your reading this it only mean is that I’m not home yet,  
Love? I know this is a stupid question but do you still love me?  
I’ll be back before you now it and I really need to tell you something important I went out to confirm this and I wish you would love this gift I am going to give you but you’ll have to wait for a months for this to be fully prepare.  
Love Ciel.  
“Now this is bullshit!” Sebastian’s eyes flash deep red his fangs threatening to come out. “How the fuck could he be so childish doubting my love for him.” Sebastian got so piss that he slam Ciel’s door after him. A maid was walking toward Ciel’s room with paper bags. “Tell him get in my room in 5 if he is not in my room by 5 I’ll kill you.” He growled. “Y-yes my lord.” The trembling pale demon maid hurriedly went in Ciel’s room after Sebastian vanish.  
“M-master Ciel. Master Sebastian said you have to be in his room in 5 or else h-he will kill me.”The demon maid says. “I’m going don’t worry I got this.” Ciel says before walking toward Sebastian’s room which is in the highest floor.   
-As Ciel walk toward Sebastian’s room.  
“Can I still do this what if he is going to break up with me? Or what if after I tell him he reject me.” Ciel slap his cheeks he took two deep breath before knocking at the door.   
“Come in” A cold says which said shiver to Ciel’s spine making his hair stood. He open the door and he cold already feel angry Sebastian is.  
-  
“Sit and start talking and don’t you fucking say bullshit things again.” Sebastian command ciel couldn’t help a whimper escape from his mouth. “I i…I’m scared” he says as his small frame tremble. Sebastian stood up end crawl in the middle of the bed. “Come here” he opened his arm and Ciel crawl on his lap arms around Sebastian’s neck face buried on the neck, legs wrap around Sebastian. Sebastian arms around Ciel pulling him even closer.  
“Now tell me calmly what is wrong you know that I love you so much, right” Sebastian says. “I I…I a month and half a go i-I took a test cause I’m feeling really sick……..”  
“It showed a positive sign i-I was trying to avoid you and playing music so that no one could find out yet cause I’m not sure even though I took multi times. It’s just that I..Today I went in the clinic to have a check up. I.”  
“Your pregnant” Sebastian said breathless. Ciel nod slightly. “Do-do you still love me??” Sebatian pull away cupping Ciel’s cheeks wipe the tears and kiss Ciel till he couldn’t breath . “I love you so much I love our baby never ever doubt that.” And he pull Ciel for another deep kiss.

The end.


End file.
